


Shawn Mendes x Reader

by Babbyloren



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Mendes army
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babbyloren/pseuds/Babbyloren
Summary: Shawn Mendes has been crushing on Camila Cabello, his best friend, for a while now but he can never bring himself to ask her if she felt the same wayInstead of trying to understand how she felt about him he manages to get a girlfriend, a fake girlfriend, (Y/N) (L/N). In order to make Camila jealous. Only Shawn didn’t think (Y/N) would mean so much to him.And so the journey begins*This is my first time writing here! So please no hate!





	1. Chapter 1

> This is going to be my first time writing something on here so before you start hating on it I would like you to take into consideration that  there are of course going to be mistakes or confusions but I ask that you read at your own risk
> 
> Of course as you can see in the title the person ‘dating’ Shawn would be the reader, unless you would like someone else then you are allowed to think that
> 
> If you are intrigued then please leave a comment of encouragement. I will try to post at least once a week. Thank you for taking the time to read this!
> 
>  


	2. Shawn Mendes

“This is the last box” I said putting the box- full of my junk down on the carpet floor. I sigh and flop down on the couch that was placed in the middle of the living room “I think we should start unpacking tomorrow, I’m tired” Adeline sighed as well, letting herself flop on the couch next to me. Adeline was my best friend since sixth grade and we are very close, she’s like a sister to me. I could trust her with anything. If I ever committed a crime she’ll be the one to bail me out, that is, if she’s not in there with me. Just recently we got an apartment by ourselves which I am proud of. It was always our goal to move in together in an apartment and do what ever the hell we wanted to. Our apartment was small but it was nice. It had two rooms, a living room, a kitchen, a bathroom and a small balcony. “Heads up” My hands quickly moved and I was able to catch the water bottle that was thrown at me by Adeline. “Thanks” She nods and instantly falls asleep. “Adi?” I ask, all I got was a snore as a response.  I stand up and walk slowly towards her and place a blanket over her. 

After a while I got up, I couldn’t sleep. I put on an oversized hoodie, I knew it was cold outside and slipped on slipped on some socks and my running shoes. I was wearing shorts but I didn’t change into jeans or sweats like I usually do since I don’t really get cold from my legs. I take the keys that are on the counter and slip outside the house. We lived in the city so there where cars still everywhere.

I walk down a few streets and onto the Main Street where all the stores are. I cross the sidewalk once there where no cars passing by. I enter a grocery shop and immediately am blinded of how bright it was inside. I took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust to the light. Once my eyes could properly see I walk down to the fruit section. I would usually go down to the chocolate, candy, and chips section but I didn’t bring enough money. I grab bananas, strawberries, and vanilla yogurt. Since I was to lazy to get a basket I had to carry all my item with my hands. I walk to the cashier slowly trying not drop anything. Once I get there, which by the way took forever, I set them down.

The cashier that was attending me had a smile on her face, which to be honest, I couldn’t possibly understand how someone could have smile on their face at this time. Hell im not even working and I’m tired. She was tall, with big ocean eyes, and was a redhead. “Did you find everything okay?” She spoke up and I nodded “Yeah” I respond. I grab my money from my pocket as she puts my stuff in a brown bag. “Thank you.. Emily” I read her name tag from her uniform. “You’re welcome, have a nice night!” She waves “You too” I give her a small wave aswell and walk out the store only to bump into someone causing me to accidentally drops bag. However it fell, it fell and the yogurt had opened once it had hit the ground and it spat up. I look down at my legs that had yogurt on them. It had all happened so quickly. My mouth was slightly opened in surprise. “I’m so sorry” we both had said at the same time and I looked up only to be in shock to see who I bumped into.

I knew for a fact that my mouth made an o shaped. “Oh my god” I whisper barely being able to move my mouth. He looked slightly confused and guilty. He shook his head and spoke up “You know who I am?” My heart picked up speed and my knees felt so weak. That voice, something I didn’t think I would hear in person. His eyes, his compelling brown eyes. He was like a stranger you would see in public and immediately fall in love with. “Of course I do” I finally spoke “Y-you’re...you’re...” I still couldn’t process it, it felt like I was hallucinating “Shawn Mendes”


End file.
